


Can You Hear Me Now?

by magneticdice



Series: A Dribble Here, A Drabble There [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian tries to convince Mickey that he needs a new cell phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me Now?

**Can You Hear Me Now?**  
  
Ian and Mickey were walking around the mall, trying to pick out a birthday gift for Mandy. They'd already been to every store on the first floor and were making their way towards the escalators because Mickey was sure there was a Hot Topic on the second floor.

They were just about to go up when Ian grabbed his boyfriend by the elbow and stopped him, causing Mickey to totter for a moment before regaining his balance. He scowled at the redhead, but Ian was too busy staring through the window of the Verizon store.

"Mickey, you need a better phone."

"What're you on about?"

"You still use a friggin' flip phone. It's time for an upgrade." Mickey had been using the same, shitty phone he'd stolen back in high school for the last three years. He prided himself on the fact that the kid was so scared of pissing off Mickey Milkovich that he'd never cancelled the line.

"So? It gets the job done."

"I want you to have an iPhone like me. The 5S just came out. Let's go get you one."

"Why? What's so fucking special about your hipster phone?" Mickey said with a sneer. "What if I want an Android or something?"

Ian's face fell. "...but we won't be able to FaceTime if you get an Android phone..." the redhead reasoned.

"Why the hell would we need to FaceTime? We're together all the time."

"How 'bout when you have to watch your son and I have to watch Liam on the same night? Last time your battery died only an hour in..." he reminded the brunette.

He expected more resistance from his boyfriend, but Mickey was silent.

"Come on," Ian said, taking Mickey by the hand and dragging him into the store. "We can see what kind of family plans they have."

Mickey groaned but let Ian lead him along. "I better get some good dick pics for this..." he muttered under his breath.


End file.
